Ice Cream for Your Boredom
by jennabrooke7
Summary: Little Sabriel one-shot. Sam is busy researching and Gabriel decides to pop in and entertain him. Rated T for language and some sexual content (but not too graphic) Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Gabriel would be mine.


**A/N: Yeah I just felt like writing and this came out. :D I'll probably start posting all my stories on Tumblr so if any of you wanna follow me (I would love you forever and ever) my URL is trickydicksp8ismyhomeboy. I love reviews like Dean loves pie so please send me some :) Thanks for reading!**

"Dean, just go away!" Sam had woken up that morning and immediately started working on research for their latest hunt. Since they didn't really have too many leads yet, Dean was being his usual obnoxious self; tapping his feet, whistling, and making other annoying noises just to piss his brother off. Honestly, Sam couldn't take it anymore, "Call your boyfriend and hang out with him for the day. Just _please do something_!"

"Cas is not my boyfriend! Bitch!" Dean spat out. Sam just smirked and said, "I never said anything about Cas. That must mean something if I say you have a boyfriend and your first thought is Cas...jerk." With a pout on his face, Dean got up and grabbed the keys to his baby and walked out the door. Sam almost started laughing when he heard Dean say, "Cas, get your feathery ass down here! We need to talk!"

Two hours later and Sam still sat in the same place he was in when his brother left...and he wasn't any closer to solving the case. He pushed his computer away and sighed in defeat before laying his head on the table.

"Hiya, Sammy! Whatcha up to?"

Sam smiled to himself at the sound of his favorite angel now standing in the motel room. He lifted his head from the table and was suddenly eye level with a bowl of ice cream. "Umm...Gabe? Why are you holding ice cream in front of my face?" His eyes trailed up Gabriel's body and focused on the mischievous golden eyes of the angel he had fallen in love with. "My spidey senses were telling me that you needed a break and I thought ice cream would be the perfect solution." Sam took the bowl of chocolate ice cream from his boyfriend's hands and with a ruffle of wings, Gabriel was gone only to reappear lying on Sam's bed.

"You couldn't just walk like a normal person?" Sam scoffed. Gabe replied, "I would have to be a normal person in order to walk like a normal person. Plus, you love my awesome archangelness. Now come over here and sit with your awesome boyfriend and eat some awesome ice cream." Sam sat down on the bed between Gabriel's spread legs with his own crossed in front of himself. He started to take a bite and almost choked when Gabriel conjured his own bowl.

"Is there even any ice cream in that?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Of course there is! Right...there," Gabriel said as he used his spoon to point to a nearly microscopic spot amongst various syrups, nuts, cherries, chocolate pieces and whipped cream that supposedly consisted of ice cream. "Gabe...that is a heart attack in a bowl," Sam said with a raised eyebrow. Gabe said, "Ah but angels don't get heart attacks, my dear moose."

They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying their deliciously sweet treats when Sam accidentally let a bit of ice cream dribble onto his chin. He was about to reach up and wipe it off when Gabriel stopped him. He watched with curiosity as Gabriel sat up on his knees in front of him and wrapped one hand around Sam's neck as the other one cupped his face. He watched in amazement as the angel's tongue slowly removed all traces of the foreign substance from his chin.

The action sent a violent shiver down Sam's body that firmly settled right behind the zipper of his pants. Wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist, Sam pulled the smaller man into his lap and latched onto his neck. He sucked until there was a sufficient mark forming and began to lick and nibble along his neck and jawline. The little moans of pleasure emanating from the angel's throat sent Sam into a frenzy. He pushed Gabriel onto his back and hovered over him, capturing his lips in a kiss of fire and passion.

Their hands roamed over each other's bodies and their tongues tangled, each one wanting to gain dominance. Sam growled low and deep in his throat when Gabriel lifted his hips, rubbing their erections together. Gabriel looked into his lover's eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, and shivered when Sam said in his ear in a low husky voice, "You should bring ice cream more often."


End file.
